Nahren Wyldhorn
Nahren Wyldhorn is an elder plagueshifter who spends most of her time studing the plagues and fungal life of Azeroth. She is often found wandering the Plaguelands of the Eastern Kingdoms with her venomhide, Jut’Kaheet. She has a close bond with a pack of White Howlers who reside and watch over her and her work. She is currently studying the rise of a new druid sect, the Druids of the Nightmare. It is unknown where she now stays, as all contact with her has been cut off. Background Nahren was born in a small tribe of Mistrunners in Feralas that worked along side the Grimtotem to survive. As such, she harbors no ill will to the majority of the tribe and opts to judge them on an individual basis. Her younger years were spent studying in the way of the druid as her tribe followed Hamul’s teachings. During these years she had heard of but never seen the Kaldorei, as they stayed their distance from the Tauren tribes of Feralas. It was not until her first visits to Moonglade, directed by Hamul himself, that she came face to face with such fragile creatures. However, it would take years of studying and a bit of magic before she could communicate with them. Her time was spent researching and learning the way and reflecting on nature when ever there was a free and calm moment. She spent her entire childhood in the instruction of the way and dedicated her life to the elements and ‘She of the Dreaming’ A Warrior and a Spirit During the time of awakening, while Nahren studied all that she could, her closest and most trusted friend was and still remains Reyga Plainhoof. This stout warrior Taureness stood guard over Nahren as she walked the Emerald Dream and escorted her through the dangerous Felwood camps. Never leaving her side, Reyga earned the commision as personal body guard to Nahren. They walk through Azeroth together as a single unit, and one is never that far from the other. Reyga and Nahren have separate communication devices that they can contact eachother through, should they ever need to separate. Currently, though, the warrior Reyga has since vanished from Nahren’s side as her age has hindered her beyond repair. They still meet reguarly on the Bluffs. Now, Nahren walks with a new body guard named Mahaka. This Spiritwalker is silent and aloof, though she remains exceptionally aware of her surroundings. She, like Nahren, has the capability to communicate to the White Hound pack of the Plaguelands. It is unknown why, though speculation says that she is infact a White Hound herself. Nahren is usually seen without Mahaka, though it is understood that the Shaman is within earshot. Her spiritual forms allow her the freedom to simply vanish to the winds. She and Nahren do not hold much in the lines of talk, but the Elder has a certain fondness for the shaman. Ambassadors and Diplomats Nahren Wyldhorn is a name known to many of the elite throughout Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. She is responsible for more then a few tough negotiations between the horde factions. She was one of those responsible for the Centaur wars in Desolace, involving the Magram and the Gelkis. She also stood as one of the witnesses to the treaty between the Sin’Dorei and the Horde. Included in her repertoire is the befriending of the tribe of furbolg, the Timbermaw. She also helped with relations to the Mag’har orcs of Nagrand and the Sporlings of Zangarmarsh. Her knack for keeping the peace leant itself to her again as she traveled the broken lands of Northrend. She is still working towards a steady peace between the Wolvar and Oracles of Sholazar Basin, and currently holds an exalted status within all the major circles in the northern lands. The Emerald Dream and the Plagueshifters Returning from the battles and strife of Nothrend placed a heavy toll on Nahren and her sanity. She was no longer the bright and friendly tauren everyone had come to respect. She wandered Thunderbluff as a ghost and even her friend Reyga could not stir her to smile. The land always looked to be dieing and her eyes glazed over as she slowly lost touch with the world around her. It was then that she retreated into the Emerald dream to wander for years in search of peace or death. In the Emerald Dream, she lost a bit of herself that she will only get back upon her final death. The adventures and quests she undertook are all lost dreams to her now. She may have strange feelings towards certain occurrences or people, but what she learned there and who she met do not register as complete memories. However, her eyes occasionally glow with the same strange energies that burn from the elven folk when she covers her face with a hood. When she finally returned to the world, she meet an aging Reyga and felt the pains of a body long past it’s prime. Her view of the world changed and she slowly returned to her once cheerful self. Deciding to leave Mulgore for good, she bid Reyga farewell and set off for the Eastern Kingdoms. There she met up with a group of druids who worked hand in hand with the Earthen ring in order to cure the disease festering in the Plaguelands. Nahren quickly rose in rank and within a few years became one of the chief advisers and diplomat to the horde factions concerning the Plaguelands. She does not deal in politics anymore, though her face is still recognized and respected. Nahren puts forth all her time and effort to curing the Plaguelands and stopping the destruction of the Northern Lands. She has since traveled to many affected areas including Azshara, Felwood, Zul’Drak, and even spent a few months in Icecrown. There she researches the local fungi and plagues to help find cures and anti-toxins. The Druids of the Nightmare As of recently, Nahren has found herself in charge of the new druid gathering that has formed to tackle the strange changes rippling through Azeroth. She and a trusted druid named Adalina Crowfeather, sent out the Calling of the Druids with high hopes. Unknown to the both of them, the Druids of the Nightmare caught wind of the meeting. Sitting in with spies, they watched and listened to the proceedings. Biding their time, they followed Nahren to her encampment and slowly sent clues leading her to a trap. Without any knowledge of the danger, Nahren followed the clues and went out on her own quest for discovery taking no friends or body guards. She wanted to remain undetected and observe what may or may not be the source of the disturbances. The latest updates report her being attacked and all communication being lost with the Elder. Faint rumors and whispers talk of the recent appearance of the elder druid again in the bluffs. Some talk of her ability to seemingly blink from place to place as if a ghost, but most just wave this away as a trick elders use to navigate the bluffs better. Those who know of the unique curse placed on the elder's spirit attempt to quiet the rumors as they search for a way to break the link the Nightmare has on the elder. If not dealt with soon, the nightmare will slowly decay the walking embodyment of Nahren's ghost. Teaching once more...? For the longest time, Nahren only ever taught the higher druids the ways of the Plagueshifter. She was a strict believer of waiting to train druids of the plagues until after they show distinct signs of natural talent. She never believed that just anyone could walk up and learn the skills of poison, fungus, and disease without a slowly built up natural immunity that took years of training. Due to this belief, Elder Wyldhorn had never taken a younger apprentice. She had taken students from the druid circle upon request of their masters, and taught them the ways of disease, fungus, and poison, but refused to fully teach them the ways of the Plagueshifter. However, due to her unique circumstances, she has given up her post as the Elder Plagueshifter and has taken up residence on Elder Rise. Petitioned by Cairne Bloodhoof and Hamuul Runetotem, she has come out of her 'relaxation' to become a teacher once again to the younger generation on Thunderbluff. Known as a strict and almost brutal teacher, not many students last long under her guidance, but those that do show strong affiliation and talent to the ways of the wild. Rumors *There is talk in Silvermoon of a strange Tauren walking about with as much swagger as those Boody Bay pirates down by the docks. She is recruiting a few rogues and Murder Row rats to cause a bit of havoc in the city. Descriptions of the tauren come back with talk of marks on her horns describing her as medicine worker and a druid. Some medalions are described by few to be identical or very similar to the unique ones owned by a certian Tauren Plagueshifter. *Strange reports come in as Elder Wyldhorn has been seen traveling Mulgore and occastionally followed to the Barrens border only to simply vanish from view. Though current explination is that it was either the use of a Hearthstone or a dream gate to Moonglade. Involvement Nahren is a storyteller and a PC questgiver. She tries to create storylines that everyone can join in and play. She looks for gaps in lore to help stir questions in the minds of her players and will occasionally stir up trouble to see how others will react. She runs three quests for the low levels in Mulgore: Oh fluff 'n stuff! - Involves the player to search out 10 Light Feathers, 5 Tufts of fur, and 5 Linen cloth. The reward for completing this quest is 10g. Bags, Bags, bags! - Required level 15 Involves collecting 10 Blood shards and 5 Wool Cloth. The reward for completing this quest is a Netherweave Bag. Helping the Elderly - Required level 20 Involves the player to escort Nahren through Thunderbluff. Must keep her attention as she often will wander off. The reward for completing this quest is a Mark of the Wild buff and a Netherweave Bag. Nahren also has one quest for players above level 60: Run like the wind! - Required level 60 Involves the player to show skill in riding and must demonstrate control with a short agility run. The reward for completing this quest is 30g. Strategy Her preferred Spec is Balanced and so her attacks will almost always be conducted in Moonkin form. With a 280% armor increase and the Improved Moonkin aura this can make the fight slightly more difficult. Watch out for improved faerie fire as this knocks your armor rating down by 5%, increased the likely hood of being critically hit by all offensive spells by 3%, and increases the chance you will be hit by ranged attacks by 3%. The player will want to remain behind the target as much as possible as her typhoon attack will place you in range and slow movement, making you venerable to ranged attacks and entangling roots. Watch out for Moonfire as it has been enhanced and can range in duration of 12 seconds to a full minute if repeated stacks of starfire are allowed to hit. Kiting is not recommended as it leaves you venerable to a stream of ranged attacks and can get you rooted. The best tactic is to remain in close range to interrupt spell casting. Watch out for Starfall and Thunderstorm as these attacks can be very dangerous to non-plate classes and can target an entire area. Keep up interrupts and stuns as much as possible and she will go down faster then you can say "Banana". Quotes "We are druids charged with keeping the balance of all things. Remember that, and understand that death is not always an imbalance..." "We watch because we wish to learn, we learn so we can fight, we fight in order to protect, we protect because it is our charge." Trivia *Wyldhorn was the second character to be created, yet the first to reach level 80. *On a former server the druid was cursed with the inability to shift to feralkin as she slowly looses her mind to the animal forms. This is still played out by the player as she does not have a working feral talent spec for Wyldhorn. However, until recently it was a fairly unknown weakness. *The name Wyldhorn was originally the name of a 'Dungeons and Dragons' Minotaur character first played by the Player's brother. *Wyldhorn is labeled as a Plagueshifter, though currently works as a Druid of the Antler in the Tabletop World of Warcraft RPG. See also WoWWiki - Plagueshifters External links WRA.net - Wyldhorn Wyldhorn's Blog Category:Tauren Category:Move to Archive